Nomen Est Omen
by Aereth
Summary: <html><head></head>Eine kleine Harry Potter Parodie in der eine Reihe Badfic-Klischees auf's Korn genommen werden.</html>


_Die Geschichte entstand für den Rudel Badfic-Kalender in Zusammenarbeit mit Etheldis (zu finden auf **Fanfiktion(.)de/u/Etheldis** ). Wer auf Romantik, Happy Ends und SS/HG steht, wird bei ihr einige Schätze finden, also traut euch und besucht ihr Profil. Meine persönliche Empfehlung ist "Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein"._

* * *

><p><strong>Nomen Est Omen<strong>

Prüfend blickte Hermine über ihren gepackten Koffer. Das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts stand ihr bevor und ihre Vorfreude wollte sich in diesem Jahr nicht richtig einstellen. Die Unsicherheit in ihrem Inneren überwog. Zu lange war es her, dass sie mit Draco die letzten Worte gewechselt hatte. Inzwischen war sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob das wirklich alles geschehen war. Hat der Kuss auf dem Astronomieturm stattgefunden? War es ihm ernst, oder hat der wunderschöne, platinblonde, gutgebaute, Adonis Slytherins nur mit ihr gespielt. Nach den acht Wochen Sommerferien war sich die kluge Hexe nicht mehr sicher. Noch im Zug, während der Rückfahrt, gestand der Malfoy-Erbe ihr seine Liebe. Doch was würde nun sein?

Nach einer sich endlos ziehenden Zugfahrt und dem Abendessen, bei dem Draco ihr immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen hatte, zog er sie unauffällig in eine dunkle Ecke, um mit seiner Angebeteten alleine zu reden.

„Was betrübt dein Gemüt, mein Augenstern? Dein Antlitz erblickte nicht ein einziges Mal das Meine.", wisperte der platinblonde Schönling.

Ungläubig erhob Hermine ihren Blick, um in traurige, sturmgraue Augen zu blicken. „Ich wagte nicht zu glauben, dass du dein Herz wahrlich an mich verschenkt hast."

Seine Lippen fanden die Ihren und Draco kümmerte sich ausgiebig um Hermines Dentalprophylaxe.

Beklommen nahm der Slytherin Abstand und blickte seiner Liebe ernst ins Gesicht.

„Draco, was betrübt dich?", wollte Hermine wissen, während sie zärtlich über seine Wange strich.

Mit gesenktem Blick und gebrochener Stimme setzte Draco an: „Ich muss den Weg der Malfoys beschreiten. Mein Vater bestimmte die Hochzeit mit Pansy Parkinson. Du weißt, ein Reinblut muss es sein. Noch bevor am Ende dieses Schuljahres, die Kutschen Hogwarts verlassen werden, werde ich sie ehelichen."

Blankes Entsetzen war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben: „Draco, oh Draco, warum bist du nur Malfoy? Verleugne um meinetwillen deinen Vater und entsage deinem Namen und willst du nicht, so schwöre mir deine Liebe und ich will nicht länger die Tochter eines Zahnarztes sein."

Ergriffen von diesen Worten schloss der Zauberer die Braunhaarige in seine Arme. Stille Tränen rannen die Wangen der beiden Liebenden hinunter.

„Mein Leben wäre verwirkt, mein Vater würde mich enterben und ich hätte nicht einmal ausreichend Sickel, um mir eine Muggel-Haartönung zu leisten."

„Haartönung?"

„Ähm, unglücklicherweise kommen die Gene meines Urgroßvaters Kunibald bei mir durch und das ist der Zweig der Familie Weasley, so dass meine Haare einen leichten Kupferstich haben."

Betroffen von dieser Nachricht gab sich Hermine dem platinblond-gefärbten Slytherin hin und lies sich von seinen starken Armen trösten. Seine Liebespranken erforschten gierig ihre Kurven, schneller als Michael Schuhmacher auf dem Nürburgring. Wie Hulk Hogan zerriss er die weiße Bluse. Vorwitzige Finger stahlen sich in seine Hose.

**~ Kurze Werbeunterbrechung ~**

_Platinblond war gestern! Das neue Frettchenblond von Hexenkopf gibt ihrem Haar den echten Malfoycharme!_

**~ Werbepause Ende ~**

Atemlos ließen die beiden Jungmagier von einander ab und zogen sich ihre Kleidung wieder über. Mit geröteten Wangen und zerzaustem Haar trennten sich die Wege der Beiden. Hermine stieg hinauf in den Turm der Gryffindor und Draco machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker der Slytherins.

Viele Monde gingen ins Land während die beiden Liebenden sich in aller Heimlichkeit in den verlassenen Klassenzimmern Hogwarts' trafen, um sich zu lieben.

Herzzerreißendes Schluchzen drang aus dem Badezimmer des Mädchenschlafsaals. Ginny öffnete mit einem Spruch die Holztür und fand ihre Freundin Hermine zusammengesackt auf dem kalten Steinboden.

„Hermine, was ist mit dir?" Tröstend legte die Weasley ihrer Zimmergenossin den Arm um die Schulter. Mit verweinten Augen blickte Hermine Ginny an. „Ih lau ih n swanher!", schniefte die klügste Hexe Hogwarts.

„Häää?", erwiderte die Jüngere geistreich.

„ICH GLAU-BE ICH BIN SCHWAN-GER!", buchstabierte Hermine ihre Bedenken nun deutlich.

„Hast du schon auf ein Stäbchen gepinkelt?"

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich sagte, dass ich glaube schwanger zu sein und nicht, dass ich mich angepinkelt habe!"

Kopfschüttelnd zog Ginny ein rosa Päckchen aus ihrer tragbaren Apotheke, die sie ihre Handtasche nannte. „Einen Schwangerschaftstest meinte ich!"

„Wo hast du denn den her?"

„Ich musste Poppy sooft wegen eines Tests behelligen, dass Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang einen Vorrat aus dem Krankenflügel geklaut hat."

Mit hochroten Kopf griff Hermine nach der Packung und verschwand in einer der Kabinen. Kurze Zeit später verließ sie die Toilette — jetzt hieß es warten.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verfärbte sich das Feld und eine strahlende Hexe mit aufgerichtetem Spitzhut erschien auf dem Teststreifen.

Ginny runzelte ihre Stirn und meinte: „Komischer Test. Es wird wohl ein Mädchen…!"

Hermine suchte hektisch nach der magischen Packungsbeilage. Nach dem Entfalten der Anleitung erklang die sympathische Werbestimme:

„_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Kauf dieses Reinheitstests! _

_Wir bedanken uns für ihr entgegengebrachtes Vertrauen und drücken Ihnen die Daumen. Urinieren Sie auf das Stäbchen, achten Sie auf Ihre Finger und warten sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit — etwa 2 Minuten und 23 Sekunden. _

_Sollte ein weinendes Gesicht mit hängendem Hut erscheinen vernichten Sie augenblicklich diesen Test und halten Sie sich von Voldemort und seinen Todessern fern. _

_Andernfalls gratulieren wir Ihnen zu Ihrer Reinblütigkeit und weisen Sie darauf hin, nach der Nutzung die Hände zu waschen."_

Ginny und Hermine tauschten verwirrte Blicke.

„Oh, Mann, dieser Idiot von Goldjunge muss die falschen Tests geklaut haben!", klagte Ginny.

„Wat nu?" Hermine kratzte sich unelegant den Kopf.

Ginny fiel des Rätsels Lösung ein: „Deine Eltern können nicht deine Eltern sein! Sie sind ja definitiv Muggel!"

„Aber wer sind dann meine Eltern?", fragte Hermine schockiert.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber das müssen wir heraus finden! Bestimmt befinden sich dazu Informationen in deiner Schulakte, in Dumbledores Büro."

Gesagt getan, leider konnte Ginny Hermine nicht Harrys Tarnumhang besorgen, da dieser ja die richtigen Tests bei Poppy klauen musste. So schlug sich Hermine schwarz gewandet und mit einem langen Seil über der Schulter, ungesehen zum Direktorenbüro durch. Dank Weasleys wunderbaren Kotzpastillen belegte Miss Tacker, Dumbledores Sekretärin (deren Hauptaufgabe, das Auffüllen der Zitronendrops war), die hinterste Kabine der Damentoilette.

Leider scheiterte die klügste Hexe ihrer Generation an den beiden Wasserspeiern. Selbst der Bestechungsversuch mit Entkalkungstabs hatte nicht gefruchtet — vielleicht hätte sie doch nicht die billigen nehmen sollen.

So blieb Hermine nichts anderes übrig, als über das Dach des zweithöchsten Turms (der höchste war immer noch der, der Gryffindors, worauf jeder dieses Hauses stolz war) in Dumbledors Büro einzusteigen.

Waghalsig sprang sie durch eine der Oberlichten und wurde erst wenige Zentimeter vor dem Boden durch das Seil um ihren Laib gestoppt. Jahre später kopierte ein gewisser Tom C. diesen Stunt in einem Muggelfilm.

Nachdem sie sich aus dieser Hängevorrichtung befreit hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Schülerakten. Diese wurden jedoch mit grün leuchtenden Flüchen beschützt, welche als unkontrollierte Strahlen durch den Raum wanderten.

Jetzt sollte sich zeigen, ob die Übungen aus dem Kamasutra auch den Alltagstest bestanden.

Flink durchquerte sie die Schutzzauber und erreichte den Schrank, in dem sich ihre Akte befand.

Hermine musste erst Dumbledors System knacken. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie dahinter kam, dass die Akten nach den Lieblingsnachspeisen der Schüler sortiert waren. Unter der Rubrik „Erdbeersorbet" fand sie zunächst Nevilles Akte und sie riskierte einen Blick hinein.

**Vorname:** Neville

**Nachname:** Longbottom

**Geburtsdatum:** 30. Juli 1980

**Eltern: **Severus Snape, Orchidee

„Kein Wunder, dass Neville einen grünen Daumen hat!", grummelte Hermine vor sich hin und steckte die Akte wieder zurück.

Schnell war nun auch ihre gefunden. Sie überflog Name und Geburtsdatum, bis sie an der Zeile „Eltern" ankam. „Lilly Potter, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Die Augen der jungen Hexe wurden groß. Vor lauter Verwunderung bemerkte sie nicht, dass die Türe des Büros geöffnet wurde. Ein weißhaariger Zauberer betrat den Raum.

„Hermine, was machen Sie hier?", wollte Albus Dumbledore wissen.

Wütend wedelte Hermine mit der Akte vor seiner Nase.

„Was soll das bedeuten? Sind sie wirklich mein Vater?"

„Ja, mein Kind. Es geschah in der Hochzeitsnacht von Lilly und James. Als Eheschließer stand mir die jus primae noctis zu, die erste Nacht mit der Braut. Wer hätte geahnt, dass ich noch so potent war. Als sich die Schwangerschaft abzeichnete, musste eine Lösung gefunden werden. James wollte das Kind eines anderen nicht aufziehen und verlangte von Lily, dass sie dich weggab. Da der Krieg in vollem Gange war konnte auch ich mich nicht um dich kümmern. So wählte ich passende Ersatzeltern für dich aus."

„Das heißt ich bin wirklich keine Muggelgeborene?" Hermine blickte fragend auf.

„Nein, mein Kind, du bist eine Dumbledore und die Halbschwester von Harry Potter und dein richtiger Name lautet: Hermine Lilly Ariane Albussa Percilvania Wulfrida Briana Dumbledore Evans Potter."

Hermine schluckte. Solch eine Anzahl an Namen musste sie erst einmal verdauen und schon bald konnte ein weiterer Name hinzukommen — nämlich Malfoy.

Überglück umarmte sie ihren Dumbi-Daddy und rannte in den Kerker, um Draco die gute Nachricht zu überbringen.

**Ende gut, alles gut!**


End file.
